


Отражение души

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Category: Assorti, Империя повелителей - Антон Белозеров
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Technology, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Когда Рафаэлло увидел во снах его, то понял - его жизнь вскоре изменится.
Relationships: Rocher/Raffaello
Series: спецквест fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920985
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Отражение души

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [SCP-990 - Человек из снов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-990)
> 
> Кроссовер с книгой А.Белозерова - Империя Повелителей.

Полная луна ярко освещала мангровые заросли, тянувшиеся вдоль протоки. Серебристые блики отражались в темной воде. Из-за легкой ряби, шедшей по ее поверхности, создавалось впечатление, что протока испускает собственное свечение.

Тихий шелест потревожил заросли камышовника. Рафаэлло напрягся, сразу же принимая боевую стойку. Копье не дрогнуло в его руке, прищуренные глаза внимательно осматривали каждый листик. Он ждал атаки — ночью на Болотах редко бывало безопасно.

Он оглянулся, но вокруг было необычайно тихо — никаких звуков, кроме вздохов ветра в зарослях. Почему? Что напугало всех ночных животных?

Рафаэлло краем глаза заметил, как ветки камышовника дернулись. Что-то крупное двигалось там, и он подкрался поближе, легко переступая по торчащим из воды корням.

Он отодвинул ветки концом копья, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Но те вдруг зашуршали сильнее, и Рафаэлло даже отступил на шаг.

Он вытаращился в изумлении, глядя на человека, который вышел из мангровых зарослей на свет.

Человек выглядел очень странно — совсем не так, как болотники, обитатели Подсолнечной. Рафаэлло и все остальные носили одежду из натуральных материалов — словно бы переливающийся в лунном блеске костюм незнакомца явно был пошит не на этой планете. Осанка выдавала в нем человека, который с детства облечен большой властью. Но самое удивительным были его глаза. Золотые, словно свет Солнца, они манили и притягивали взгляд. 

Человек улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Я давно искал тебя, Рафаэлло, — его слова подхватил ветер и разнес далеко над Болотами. — Пойдем со мной.

Ночной ветер врывался в открытое окно, приятной свежестью касаясь кожи. Рафаэлло сел на постели и потер руками лицо, чувствуя, как горят щеки.

Этот сон он видел уже несколько дней. Всегда одно и то же — ночное Болото, узкая полоска чистой воды в мангровых зарослях, и неведомый пришелец с гипнотическим взглядом золотых глаз. И этот мягкий зовущий голос, произносящий имя Рафаэлло с любовью и нежностью.

Но кто он? Рафаэлло еще ни разу не видел людей, подобных этому мужчине. Одежда, внешность, манера держаться, речь — все выдавало в нем уроженца другого мира.

И почему такой необычный сон? Слишком реалистичный. Рафаэлло посмотрел на свою ладонь — он еще чувствовал в ней тяжесть копья, хотя оружие стояло на своем месте возле стены. Звуки и запахи летней ночи тоже были более чем реальными. 

Рафаэлло встал с матраса, на котором спал. Младший брат, Тик Так, даже не пошевелился на соседнем тюфяке.

Окно было распахнуто, но за ним царило полное безветрие. Пели где-то неподалеку цикады, слышались всплески на Болоте — снова донные свиньи ищут корм и тревожат спокойную гладь воды.

Рафаэлло вылез в окно, шагнул на ветку огромного дерева, прямо на котором и был выстроен их домик. Он забрался повыше и устроился в своем любимом местечке для размышлений — укромной развилке между крупными сучьями секволипта, которым зарос весь небольшой клочок суши. Поэтому он и назывался Остров Дремучих Джунглей, а болотники, обитавшие здесь, строили свои жилища прямо на деревьях.

Рафаэлло подтянул колени к груди, опустил подбородок на сложенные руки и уставился на дивное ночное Болото. Оно сверкало и переливалось в свете полной луны, иногда водная гладь шла мелкой рябью — разные ночные насекомые скользили по воде, ища добычу или партнера для спаривания. ,В мангровых зарослях неподалеку донные свиньи шумно вздыхали и пузыри воздуха то и дело лопались на поверхности. 

Прекрасный мир. Рафаэлло склонил голову и улыбнулся — он любил наблюдать за ночным Болотом. Огромное, всегда полное жизни, оно было жизнью Рафаэлло.

Но совсем недавно он начал обращать взгляд на небо. Туда, откуда к ним когда-то пришли Повелители.

Рафаэлло вдруг моргнул, уставившись перед собой. А что, если человек, который ему снится, — Повелитель? Но что ему нужно от обычного парнишки с захудалой планеты, далекого уголка Сети ППП?

Повелители ведь обладают мощнейшими технологиями. Они построили Портал Прямого Перехода на Подсолнечной, и теперь можно было мгновенно переноситься с планеты на планету. У них было оружие, которое большинство болотников даже представить себе не могло. Да что там оружие — их машины позволяют им менять тела как перчатки, позволяя отдельному Повелителю жить практически вечно. Какой интерес для одного из них может представлять Рафаэлло?

Потому что другой причины для столь реалистичного сна придумать было нельзя. Рафаэлло твердо знал, что подобных людей не встречал ни разу в жизни. А Повелители, помимо технологий, обладали иногда и кое-какими познаниями в магии. А сон был слишком похож на магический. Рафаэлло, правда, сравнить был особо не с чем, но он был уверен — это какой-то знак.

Небо посветлело — занимался рассвет. Звезды блекли на темном полотне неба. Рафаэлло вздохнул — интересно, какие миры скрываются там, далеко в космосе? Какое количество невиданных существ населяет их?

Он бы хотел увидеть все это великолепие. Рафаэлло очень любил родное Болото — но одновременно с этим жаждал новых знаний и приключений.

Наверное, в следующий раз стоит спросить неведомого незнакомца из сна, кто он такой. 

Рафаэлло вернулся обратно в свой дом. Ложиться спать не было смысла, и он, захватив копье, решил провести день на Болоте, поохотиться немного. 

Рафаэлло закрыл двери в свое жилище и спустился по веткам секволипта вниз, где располагался дощатый настил для спуска к воде. Обитатели Острова Дремучих Джунглей редко спускались к самой земле — слишком мало света достигало нижнего яруса, там практически ничего не росло, и соответственно, не было крупных животных. Основная добыча плавала теперь в водах и трясинах Великих Болот.

Рафаэлло отвязал свою лодочку, опустил туда копье и ухватил весло. Мощными гребками рассекая воду, он плыл вперед, навстречу рассвету.

— Я давно искал тебя, Рафаэлло. Пойдем со мной.

Снова этот странный сон. Обычно Рафаэлло отшатывался от незнакомца и неизменно просыпался. Но сегодня, ложась спать, твердо решил — нужно самому задавать вопросы. Негоже охотнику бояться сна, пусть и волшебного.

— Кто ты такой? — Рафаэлло опустил копье, но не спешил хвататься за руку человека. 

Мужчина мягко улыбнулся.

— Ты меня совсем не помнишь?

-— Нет, — Рафаэлло растерялся. — Я видел тебя только во сне.

Человек хмыкнул. Показалось, или в его глазах промелькнула грусть?

— Мы были знакомы раньше, — сказал он. — И даже больше, намного больше. Ты что-нибудь слышал об отражениях душ?

Рафаэлло нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Ни разу.

— Родственные души, вторая половинка… В разных мирах это явление имеет разные названия, — говорил незнакомец. — Так называют союз, освященный Великими Богами. Люди, которые когда-то вступили в такой союз, связаны навечно. Их души возрождаются заново, и в каждой новой жизни ищут свое отражение, чтобы вновь соединить сердца.

Лицо Рафаэлло просветлело.

— Так ты говоришь о соулмейтах! Но… — он по-прежнему был растерян. — я думал, что люди должны быть близко друг от друга… Хотя бы родиться на одной планете.

— Это не так, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Расстояния не важны для тех, кто связан навечно самыми нерушимыми узами. Когда-то наши души были связаны. Я помню твое имя — единственное, что осталось мне на память от моих предыдущих перерождений. Я искал тебя веками и тысячелетиями. И наконец нашел здесь.

Рафаэлло замотал головой.

— Тысячелетиями? Предыдущие перерождения? О чем ты говоришь? Ты не мог жить тысячи лет, если только… — его голос оборвался.

Только Повелители могли жить столько времени, меняя тела. 

Мужчина вновь улыбнулся ему, его глаза мягко засияли.

— Да, я принадлежу к Повелителям, Рафаэлло. Неужели тебя это пугает?

Рафаэлло молчал, во все глаза пялясь на человека. Он был в шоке от свалившихся на него новостей.

— У нас не так много времени, — с сожалением произнес Повелитель, — но я еще вернусь, Рафаэлло. Не бойся меня — я не могу никак причинить тебе вред. Ты отражение моей души. Позволь мне найти тебя, и больше мы никогда не разлучимся.

— Я нашел его! — объявил Роше, распахивая резные двери, ведущие в рабочий кабинет Императора.

Ронднуар даже голову не повернул в его сторону. Перед ним крутилась голографическая модель какой-то планеты, вся испещренная флажками-пометками. Легким касанием пальцев он заставлял ее вращаться.

Роше не мешал брату. Император терпеть не мог, когда его отрывали от дел.

Наконец Ронднуар свернул модель одним движением руки и посмотрел на пришельца, который посмел так бесцеремонно врываться в святая святых Империи. Он, конечно, знал, кто это — только Роше мог позволить себе подобное поведение, если у него были какие-то очень срочные или ошеломляющие новости. 

— Его? — спросил он бесцветным тоном.

— Я нашел отражение своей души, — Роше улыбнулся во весь рот. — Рафаэлло.

— Ах да, — Ронднуар нахмурился, — ты что-то такое говорил, но честное слово, я подумал, что ты шутишь. Ты что же, всерьез искал все это время?

— Да, — Роше сложил руки на груди. — Ты имеешь что-то против?

— Даже не знаю, как тебе сказать, — Ронднуар оставался внешне бесстрастным, словно тема разговора его ничуть не интересовала. — Я весьма скептически отношусь к этой полумагической ерунде. Твой драгоценный Рафаэлло мог родиться кем угодно. 

Роше дернул плечом.

— Мне нет дела до его происхождения. Я искал его слишком давно для того, чтобы теперь отступить.

— И теперь ты решил привезти его сюда, — уточнил Ронднуар.

— Именно. Правда, я еще не выяснил, где именно он живет, — сообщил Роше. — Хотя компьютер легко вычислит это, я хочу с ним еще немного пообщаться. 

Ронднуар пренебрежительно хмыкнул.

— Если ты вернешься в нашу реальность из своего мира грез, то позволь тебе напомнить, что у нас назревает самый настоящий заговор, — сказал он. — Похоже, Совет Лордов решил, что наша семья слишком долго правит Империей. Пора бы нам отойти на покой и поделиться властью.

— Что будешь делать? — Роше в ожидании смотрел на брата. 

— Пока ничего. Они не знают, что я в курсе их планов. Буду действовать по ситуации.

— Похоже, у тебя уже готов план, запасной план, и еще один план на тот случай, если запасной провалится, — Роше улыбнулся, качая головой. Склоки среди правящей верхушки Повелителей были нередки. Но Ронднуар всегда мастерски ставил ловушки предателям. Он не зря правил Империей уже много тысяч лет, интриги были его родной стихией.

— Верно, — Ронднуар прошелся по кабинету взад-вперед. — И это еще одна причина, чтобы ты не тащил сюда неизвестно кого. Обострение ситуации нам совсем не нужно.

— Извини, брат, но это для меня очень важно, — Роше мигом посерьезнел. — Ты просто никогда не встречал свое отражение, поэтому не понимаешь. А я не могу сидеть сложа руки.

Ронднуар махнул рукой.

— Надеюсь, что ты все же посоветуешься со мной, прежде чем везти сюда своего избранника. Только будь осторожен — он может оказаться родом с планеты, которая даже не входит в Сеть.

На этот раз Рафаэлло оказался во сне без копья. Он уже не стал тихо красться и пошел прямо по направлению к зарослям, откуда появлялся незнакомец. Хотя… был ли он по-прежнему незнакомцем?

Рафаэлло все еще не знал его имени. И намеревался исправить это упущение.

— Кто ты? — сразу же спросил он у мужчины, который вышел на свет. — Почему ты знаешь мое имя, а я твое — нет?

— Это моя оплошность, — человек улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Роше.

— Роше, — медленно произнес Рафаэлло, пробуя незнакомое имя на вкус.

— Ты все еще не доверяешь мне? — Роше протянул ему руку. И на этот раз Рафаэлло вложил свою ладонь в его. Рука была теплой и твердой, и прикосновение ощущалось как самое настоящее.

— Как ты вообще нашел меня? — поинтересовался Рафаэлло. — И почему знал мое имя?

— Я говорил уже, что твое имя я помнил всегда. Оно досталось мне в подарок от предыдущего моего рождения в этом мире, — Роше потянул его за руку, и Рафаэлло сделал шаг вперед, подходя ближе. — Я искал тебя все это время. Когда технологии не помогли мне, пришлось прибегнуть к магии. Наша семья кое-что умеет, хотя, конечно, далеко не так много, как настоящие маги. Мне вот досталась способность управлять снами. Когда я спал, то мой бестелесный дух блуждал по вселенной, пытаясь отыскать родственный огонек. И вот наконец мои поиски увенчались успехом.

Рафаэлло вздрогнул. Не каждый день такое случается — встреча в магическом сне с Повелителем, который говорит, что ты его соулмейт.

— Но я вовсе не подхожу тебе, — Рафаэлло покачал головой. — Я просто болотник. Умею только охотиться с копьем, выслеживать зверей. А ты, ну… — он еще раз осмотрел Роше, — ты явно обладаешь какой-то властью в своей Империи.

Роше улыбнулся, поднимая бровь.

— Вот как? И как ты это понял?

— Это несложно, — Рафаэлло протянул руку, касаясь его одежды. — Такие одеяния выглядят очень дорогими. Их явно не носят простые граждане. И то, как ты держишься… даже как ты говоришь — это выдает в тебе человека, облеченного властью.

Роше рассмеялся.

— Превосходно, — заключил он. — Ты очарователен. Да, я действительно не рядовой гражданин, но я не хочу пока выдавать себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал меня как личность, а не как властителя.

Рафаэлло склонил голову набок.

— Странный ты, — заключил он. 

— Мой брат часто мне это говорит, — сказал Роше. — Наше время вновь утекает. Скажи мне, пожалуйста, где ты живешь, и я прилечу к тебе.

— Я… — Рафаэлло замер. Роше напряженно ждал его ответа. В мире сна небо осветилось лучами восходящего солнца — это означало скорое пробуждение.

— Ну же, — поторопил его Роше. 

— Подсолнечная! — успел сказать Рафаэлло, прежде чем его на мгновение окутала тьма.

А затем он вновь увидел над собой потолок своей хижины и яркие краски рассвета.

— Подсолнечная, — Роше пролистал голографическую модель галактики до нужного места. — Это здесь.

Ронднуар смотрел на него со все возрастающим удивлением.

— Ты нашел своего избранника на планете, которая почти вся залита водой, и где местные скачут с копьями наперевес? — уточнил он.

— Она красивая, — Роше подключился к спутникам и просматривал съемки поверхности. — Какие леса, ты только взгляни! Буйство красок, море жизни. 

— Меня устраивают и наши миры, — отметил Ронднуар. — Великие Боги, ну и захолустье… 

— Подсолнечная входит в Сеть, так что можешь не бояться, что Рафаэлло упадет в обморок, когда меня увидит, — усмехнулся Роше. — Я отправляюсь туда.

— Сейчас? — не поверил своим ушам Ронднуар.

— А чего мне ждать? Все нужное я уже собрал, — Роше указал на небольшую сумку, лежавшую на стуле для посетителей в кабинете Императора.

— Сначала лучше смени тело, — сказал Ронднуар. — В таком виде тебя узнает любой, кто имеет мозги.

— Кто? Там практически не бывает Повелителей, да и местные не сильно интересуются делами Империи. Я в безопасности, — сказал Роше.

— Тогда глаза. Закрой их линзами, иначе ты мгновенно выделишься из толпы, — Ронднуар понимал, что уже не отговорит брата. — И смени костюм. Зайди там в магазин и купи что-нибудь местное, если хочешь затеряться.

— Спасибо, брат, я ценю твою заботу, — иронично сказал Роше. Но все же последовал совету и вставил в глаза простые линзы черного цвета.

— Я надеюсь, ты свяжешься со мной, прежде чем возвращаться, — Ронднуар произнес эти слова почти как приказ.

— Обязательно, — Роше чарующе улыбнулся. Ронднуар скривился.

— Иди уже. Портал настроен.

— Спасибо, — Роше отвернулся и шагнул прямо в стену, куда был встроен Портал Прямого Перехода, позволявший Императору и его заместителю перемещаться туда, куда было нужно, не тратя лишнее время.

— Раф, ты какой-то странный в последнее время, — Тик Так подошел к старшему брату и сел рядом с ним на ветку. — Спишь постоянно.

Рафаэлло улыбнулся одними губами, продолжая смотреть в далекую точку на горизонте. Оттуда к Острову Дремучих Джунглей обычно подплывали торговые баржи, возившие товары и людей по разным уголкам Болота. Именно в той стороне располагался Муравейник — единственный город с ППП, через который можно было попасть на планету.

Он ждал. Ему перестали сниться эти волшебные сны, и жизнь вдруг показалась такой скучной. Обычной, ничем не примечательной. Рафаэлло сам удивлялся, как быстро неведомый Повелитель по имени Роше стал важной частью его бытия.

— Я просто… — Рафаэлло посмотрел на свои руки, потом взглянул на брата. — Я не знаю, как тебе сказать. Ты слышал что-нибудь о соулмейтах?

— Ну, только ту легенду, которую нам шаман рассказывал, — Тик Так нахмурился, вспоминая. — Когда-то, еще до Потопа, люди были как одинокие звезды на небе. Но когда появлялись две новые звезды, значит, рождалась пара, предназначенная друг другу. Когда они находили друг друга, звезды начинали светить очень ярко, а когда умирали, звезды гасли навсегда.

— Я услышал другую легенду, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся. — Про Великих Первых Богов.

— Но это же… Так вроде Повелители говорят, — Тик Так удивленно посмотрел на брата, а потом, догадавшись, в шоке прикрыл рот рукой. — Так ты…

— Да, мне приснился сон, в котором я встретил Повелителя, — говорил Рафаэлло. — Он знал мое имя, Тик. Он назвал меня по имени, прежде чем я представился ему. Он меня… позвал.

— И что теперь будешь делать? — Тик Так обрадовался. — Встретить соулмейта — это такая редкость! Шаман говорил, что теперь у вас будет одна жизнь на двоих. Вы сможете даже чувствовать друг друга.

— Не знаю, — Рафаэлло положил подбородок на сложенные руки. — Я сказал ему, на какой планете меня искать. И больше мне эти сны не снятся, но я… чувствую, что он меня ищет.

— А когда найдет? — не унимался Тик Так.

— Тогда наша жизнь очень сильно изменится, — улыбнулся Рафаэлло.

— Через два часа — Остров Дремучих Джунглей! — прокричал капитан с мостика. — Тем, кто выходит, приготовиться к остановке!

Роше склонился над бортом баржи, чтобы получше разглядеть Остров. Хотя они находились еще далеко от него, тончайшие механизмы линз позволяли ему смотреть на огромные расстояния. Так что сейчас он видел место впадения протоки в открытое водное пространство, и стоящий почти посередине Остров, сплошь покрытый густыми зарослями. 

Роше поглубже надвинул капюшон на голову. Пассажиры уже практически не обращали на него внимания — в отличие от первых дней плавания, когда на него все пялились. Впрочем, Роше не мог их в этом винить — ни линзы, скрывавшие необычные глаза, ни даже местная одежда из кожи змеи, которую он сумел купить в одной из лавок, не могли скрыть величия Повелителя.

Хотя он изо всех сил старался. Выйдя из Портала, поинтересовался у служащих здания ППП, где тут можно приобрести местную одежду. Продавец в лавке посоветовал костюм из кожи анакванды — сказал, что это самое лучшее для путешествия глубоко в Болота. Он же очень удивился, когда понял, что у покупателя нет оружия. Но Роше не считал нужным тратиться на копье. У него с собой было кое-что намного мощнее.

После Роше спустился в порт и отыскал там торговую баржу, которая проходила через несколько клановых Островов. Названия ему ни о чем не говорили, но он четко помнил, что во сне они разговаривали в зарослях. И вокруг были одни лишь деревья.

— Так это ж Остров Дремучих Джунглей, — сказал ему капитан, — только там растут секволипты, те деревья, которые вы описали. Еще есть места далеко отсюда, на юге, но там нет никаких кланов, настолько я знаю. А я давно плаваю, уж поверьте.

Роше ничего не оставалось, как последовать совету и начать поиски с этого Острова Дремучих Джунглей.

И вот теперь он чувствовал, что направление выбрано верное. Что-то влекло его туда, к раскидистым секволиптам. Он мог различить гигантские ветви, хижины, построенные прямо на них, высоко над водой. 

И людей — они сновали туда-сюда по веткам, как по тропинкам. 

Как все же интересно бывать вот на таких планетах. Роше улыбнулся и моргнул, возвращая себе обычное зрение. Зря Ронднуар говорит, что все это ерунда. Люди, конечно, здесь больше похожи на дикарей, но это их дом. А то, что они не знают более современного оружия, чем копья… Ну так все миры по-разному развиваются. 

Роше немного успел ознакомиться с историей планеты и знал, что здесь была довольно высокоразвитая цивилизация — не уровень Повелителей, конечно, но эти люди успешно осваивали технологии. А потом здесь случился Великий Потоп — катаклизм, смывший почти девять десятых всех живых существ, обитавших тут. Образовались Болота — те самые, по которым сейчас плыла баржа. Появились новые растения, новые животные… и новые люди.

Роше увидел, что они уже почти подплыли. Капитан отдал приказ швартоваться, и вскоре борт баржи мягко стукнулся о причал.

Роше подхватил свою сумку и сошел на берег. Теперь, согласно правилам, он должен был найти главу клана, представиться и рассказать о цели своего путешествия. Ему говорили, что кланы Подсолнечной довольно дружелюбны — пока не трогаешь их самих или окружающую природу.

Легенда у Роше уже была заготовлена. Он легко отыскал главу клана — тот стоял неподалеку, следя за разгрузкой и за людьми, которые сходили с баржи и грузились на нее. 

Крепкий мужчина нахмурился.

— Мы тщательно охраняем нашу природу, — сказал он. — Так что никакого оружия. 

— Никакого, — улыбнулся Роше. — Только камера, чтобы снимать, и коммуникатор для фиксации наблюдений.

— Ладно уж, — лицо главы клана разгладилось. Гипнотический голос Повелителя действовал на него, хоть он и не подозревал про это. — Сейчас спросим, кто готов приютить тебя и сопровождать. Болото опасно для тех, кто его не знает.

— Конечно. Я оплачу все услуги, — Роше осмотрелся. На причале толклось много народу, многие уставились на странного пришельца. Что-то вдруг кольнуло в груди и потянуло, как будто на веревочке. Неужели нашел?

Роше вгляделся в толпу, обшаривая глазами лица жителей острова, пока глава клана спрашивал, кто готов предоставить место в своем доме для гостя, изучающего природу планеты. Взгляд зацепился за мелькнувшие белокурые волосы, и из толпы вышел молоденький парень — очень похожий на Рафаэлло, только какой-то болезненно-бледный.

— Мы готовы! — звонко воскликнул он. Глава клана кивнул.

— Значит, разобрались. Тик Так тебе все расскажет про наши порядки. Идите.

Роше сделал один лишь шаг вперед, как Тик Так цепко ухватил его за руку и потащил в сторону.

— Я про тебя знаю, — сказал он. — Рафаэлло домой пошел, вам надо с глазу на глаз поговорить, а то была бы сцена.

Роше с удивлением смотрел на парня. Какой проницательный…

— Ты его младший брат, — Роше не спрашивал, а утверждал.

— Ага, — Тик Так закивал. — Мы вдвоем живем. Рафаэлло на охоту ходит, а я домом занимаюсь. Я, видите ли, слишком слабый, чтоб копьем махать, — его голос зазвучал обиженно. Роше усмехнулся — однако, паренек боевой.

— Почему же? Болеешь часто? — поинтересовался он, шагая следом за своим провожатым по огромной ветке, как по главной улице. 

— Вроде того. И аллергия еще, и плавать меня никто не учил, — голос Тик Така теперь звучал оскорбленно. — На нашем-то Болоте!

Роше покачал головой. Но тут он увидел небольшую хижину, притулившуюся в конце ветви, уходящей ввысь. Тик Так указал ему на нее.

— Он там. Я пока пойду погуляю.

И ушел. Буквально стек вниз по каким-то канатам. Роше подошел к двери хижины и толкнул ее.

— Рафаэлло? — окликнул он, входя. Помещение было небольшим, там стоял стол, два стула, в центре хижины было выложенное камнем углубление, где, видимо, располагался очаг. Над ним на треноге висел большой котел. Пол устилали циновки.

Вход в другое помещение загораживали длинные занавеси из бусин, насаженных на тонкую бечевку. Они дрогнули, и Рафаэлло, отодвинув их в сторону, вошел в комнату.

Роше улыбнулся, глядя на него. Вживую Рафаэлло остался таким же очаровательным. 

— Почему у тебя такие глаза? — вдруг спросил Рафаэлло, подходя ближе. — Это настоящий цвет?

— Нет, это линзы, — Роше на минуту снял их, а потом вновь вернул на место. — Мой брат подал мне идею, что лучше мне слиться с толпой туристов и найти тебя инкогнито. Поэтому я нашел линзы и купил вот это, — он подергал себя за безрукавку из змеиной кожи.

— Тебе идет, — Рафаэлло улыбался, но было видно, что он ведет себя скованно. — Я не знаю, что теперь будет.

— Не бойся, — Роше протянул руку, точно так же, как во сне. И Рафаэлло опустил на его раскрытую ладонь дрожащие пальцы. — Теперь наша жизнь изменится. 

— Я знаю, — Рафаэлло глядел в сторону. — Но ты захочешь вернуться в Империю. А я… не знаю, как я в ней выживу. Я же ничего не умею. 

— Ну, я тоже ничего не умею из того, что нужно для выживания на твоей планете, так что мы квиты, — лукаво сказал Роше. Рафаэлло фыркнул.

— Ты Повелитель. Зачем тебе копья и плоты, если у тебя есть иглометы, винтовки и антигравы для перемещений?

— Затем, что это не заменит природных умений, — Роше подтянул Рафаэлло к себе поближе. — Но я хотел бы побыть здесь подольше. Мы можем прогуляться, и ты покажешь мне, как именно вы тут живете. У меня нет предубеждений относительно малоразвитых в техническом плане цивилизаций.

Рафаэлло стушевался.

— Ну тогда… добро пожаловать, — улыбнулся он. И сжал пальцы Роше в своей руке.

— А это что? — Тик Так был весь внимание. Они по вечерам собирались в главной комнате хижины — Роше назвал ее гостиной, по аналогии с жилищами Повелителей — и там слушали рассказы про всякие далекие миры. Роше был хорошим рассказчиком — и даже демонстрировал им некоторые фрагменты съемок с орбит спутников. Рафаэлло и Тик Так могли наблюдать в реальном времени, что происходит на разных планетах Сети.

— Это Шестая Составляющая, — Роше указал им на планету, находящуюся в густом сплетении звезд и других небесных тел. — Административный центр нашей империи. Тут находится и мой дом. 

— Ничего себе, — восхищенно протянул Тик Так. А вот Рафаэлло со все возрастающим удивлением смотрел на Роше. Он уже успел понять из его рассказов, что Перекресток Сети — это центр Империи. Именно здесь живут все высокопоставленные лица. Так каково же место Роше среди них?

— А это Восьмая Составляющая, — Роше переключил модель, — развлечения всех мастей, парки, Сад Наслаждений… Пожалуй, самое посещаемое место Перекрестка. За исключением, конечно, Шестой Составляющей, где сходятся многие торговые пути не только нашей Империи, но еще нескольких соседних измерений.

Тик Так восхищенно вздохнул, а Рафаэлло очень хотелось задать Роше парочку вопросов наедине. Но пока что он просто сверлил его взглядом.

Роше оказался удивительно неприхотливым для Повелителя. Он с интересом спрашивал о любом аспекте жизни на Болоте, спал на матрасе, который раскатывали на ночь, и всегда выглядел как картинка. Даже его одежда, которая должна была заляпаться за время путешествия и жизни на Острове, блестела как новая.

Секрет этого Роше открыл им недавно.

— Карманный стерилизатор, — сказал он, положив на пол какой-то металлический предмет. Тот развернулся в рамку, и Роше прошел сквозь нее. — Конечно, это не то же самое, что ванна с пеной, романтика и нега, но в путешествиях незаменимая вещь. Две секунды — и ты чист.

Тик Так засыпал Роше вопросами, а Рафаэлло улыбался, глядя на это.

Роше оказался очень интересным. Его голос был таким завораживающим, он словно рисовал им живые картины. Специальная техника владения гипнотическим голосом — Рафаэлло поражался, как эти люди смогли придумать столько всего.

Рафаэлло давно был уверен, что Роше не простой Повелитель. Но сегодня он окончательно уверился, что тот принадлежит к самой верхушке. Наверняка один из Совета Лордов. 

Тик Така отправили спать глубокой ночью — тот упирался, но нещадно зевал и уснул раньше, чем коснулся головой маленькой подушки. 

Рафаэлло же было не до сна. Он прошел в гостиную, где Роше уложил в свою сумку коммуникатор, который и демонстрировал им все эти чудеса.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — заявил он, садясь на стул. Роше сел на свободный.

— О чем? — спросил он. Рафаэлло сцепил руки в замок.

— Я знал, что ты не просто Повелитель. Но теперь, когда ты столько рассказал нам про все это, я просто уверен, что ты принадлежишь к самому верху Империи. Скажи, ты один из Совета Лордов?

Роше хмыкнул.

— И да, и нет.

— Как это? — недоуменно спросил Рафаэлло. Роше вздохнул.

— Я вхожу в Совет, так как являюсь представителем своей семьи среди Лордов Империи. Но помимо этого я являюсь первым заместителем Императора.

Рафаэлло вытаращил глаза в неверии.

— Так ты… — он замялся, вспоминая, какова же фамилия правящей династии. — Ты Ферреро! И твой брат…

— Император, да, — Роше мимолетно улыбнулся. — Теперь ты знаешь все мое темное прошлое.

— Ничего себе темное, — Рафаэлло не знал, как реагировать. Не просто какой-то Повелитель — боже, второе лицо в Империи!

Кто-то сказал бы, что это джек-пот.

— Ты испугался? — удивился Роше.

— Нет, я… скорее, я ошеломлен, — Рафаэлло несмело посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. — Не думал, что я попал настолько высоко. Но разве ты можешь… ну, можешь иметь соулмейтом какого-то дикаря с захудалой планетки? У тебя наверняка есть женщины… и мужчины тоже.

— Да, было, скрывать не имеет смысла, — Роше вздохнул. — Возможно, кто-то даже скажет, что чересчур много. Но все эти женщины не владели моим сердцем. Я четко знал, что если у меня и будет супруг, то только отражение моей души. И потом, — он подался ближе к Рафаэлло, — ты зря так о себе говоришь. Да, ваша планета не особенно развита, но ведь Повелители тоже когда-то давно были только людьми. Все наше оборудование просто и понятно, им легко научиться пользоваться. Я научу тебя пользоваться голосом, научу сражаться. В этом нет ничего сложного.

— А что будет, когда я умру? — спросил Рафаэлло. — Ты живешь многие сотни лет. А я? Я-то простой смертный.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что наши технологии не позволят тебе жить рядом со мной столько же? — хитро прищурился Роше. — Для тебя уже готова специальная матрица, на которую будет вестись запись личности. В случае смерти в пределах Двенадцати Измерений ты просто возродишься в новом теле. Равно как и сможешь сменить его. 

— А мой брат? — слабым голосом спросил Рафаэлло.

— Естественно, он отправится с нами, — заявил Роше. — Я же не бессердечный ублюдок, чтобы разлучать тебя с родными.

— А если бы у меня была большая семья? — продолжал выпытывать Рафаэлло.

— Даже если бы ты был женат, я бы ждал тебя, — Роше неожиданно сузил глаза, его голос зазвучал жестко. — Просто ты только что понял, что у тебя есть отражение души. А я жил с этим тысячи лет. Это больно — знать, что у тебя должна быть половинка, но она еще не родилась. Просыпаться утром и понимать, что снова все впустую. Летать духом среди звезд и кричать в пустоту, не слыша ответа. Поэтому сейчас, когда я нашел тебя, я сделаю все, чтобы быть с тобой. Даже если это означает жить здесь.

Рафаэлло сидел в шоке от этих слов. Он и не подозревал, насколько Роше был этим одержим. Но что самое странное — ему не было страшно. Напротив — что-то в глубине души резонировало, отзываясь на скрытую боль в словах Роше. Рафаэлло его совсем недавно узнал — но уже не представлял, что этот прекрасный мужчина повернется и исчезнет.

Он посмотрел в окно. Луна сегодня была полная — хорошее время для охоты.

— Ты давно хотел посмотреть на охоту, — Рафаэлло улыбнулся. — Пойдем?

— Ночью? — Роше встал. 

— Ночная охота не менее прибыльная, чем дневная, — загадочно сказал Рафаэлло. Взяв копье, он вылез в окно и подал знак следовать за собой.

Они тихо спустились к небольшому причалу и сели в лодку. Роше завороженно смотрел на окружающие их мангровые заросли, пока Рафаэлло греб.

— Как красиво, — Роше коснулся нависающих над заводью листьев. — Порой я вижу это в своих обычных снах. Только там немного другая природа… как будто сад или парк. И пруд, где цветут цветы.

Рафаэлло улыбнулся. Перед глазами вдруг возникло видение — огромный странный дом, большой дикий парк с одной стороны и сад с другой… Что это? Воспоминание из прошлой жизни?

Рафаэлло отмахнулся от видения и прислушался. Где-то неподалеку от них паслось стадо тростниковых коров — он ясно слышал их вздохи и видел пузыри, поднимавшиеся на поверхность. 

Рафаэлло загнал лодку под заросли и привязал ее.

— Здесь, — шепнул он, — сиди тихо.

Роше молча кивнул. Рафаэлло вылез из лодки и осторожно забрался на дерево. Осторожно передвигаясь в зарослях, он вытащил сеть и тщательно расправил ее между двумя корнями так, чтобы добыча попала в ловушку. 

А затем слез с дерева и перебрался в лодке на противоположную сторону узкой протоки. 

Стадо было совсем рядом. Рафаэлло изящно переступал по мокрым корням, следя за движением пузырей воздуха. В мутноватой воде он разглядел спины животных — как темные пятна на дне.   
Рафаэлло высмотрел одно животное и, ухватившись за ветку, стал прыгать на корне, раскачивая его.  
Послышались всплески, Болото задрожало — тростниковые коровы, испуганные дрожанием корня и шелестом листьев, направились прямиком в ловушку, полагая, что их преследует крупное животное, вроде крокотама. Рафаэлло спрыгнул в лодку и погнал стадо к сети, нарочно громко плюхая веслом. 

Колокольчики, привязанные к сети, задребезжали — одна корова, спасаясь от хищника, решила проплыть между корнями и попалась.

Рафаэлло подплыл к ней и, улучив момент, резко всадил копье в шею животного — чтобы убить сразу и без мучений. Корова затихла, на воде расплылось кровавое пятно.

— Вот и все, — Рафаэлло свернул сеть и подтянул ее. Привязал к ячейкам сети два мешка с воздухом — чтобы добыча не утянула суденышко на глубину. Затем принялся грести, прилагая все силы — лодка несла теперь не двойной, а тройной груз.

— Никогда ничего подобного не видел, — выдохнул Роше. Все это время он следил за Рафаэлло, фиксируя линзами каждое его действие. — И вот так вы охотитесь каждый день?

— Ну, не каждый, — Рафаэлло застенчиво улыбнулся, — обычно раз в неделю. Иногда затевается большая охота всем селением, добыча делится. Я обычно тоже делюсь своей — это приносит удачу.

— Ты был прекрасен, — сказал Роше. 

Они причалили. Рафаэлло быстро привязал лодку, вылез из нее сам, протянул руку Роше…

И вдруг перед глазами все завертелось в бешеном танце. Рафаэлло увидел самого себя возле того самого большого дома, который явился ему прежде. Увидел Роше, выходящего из какой-то машины, напоминающей антиграв, только с колесами. Деревья шумят над ними, журчит вода в фонтане, а он сам подбегает к Роше и обнимает его, и сердце радуется после столь долгой разлуки…

Рафаэлло очнулся, хватая воздух ртом. 

— О боги… — выдохнул он. — Это… Неужели это…

— Наша прошлая жизнь, — у Роше тоже сбилось дыхание. — Точнее, одна из них. Я видел такие сны раньше, а ты?

— Да, пару раз, — кивнул Рафаэлло. — Только они были… ну, просто снами. Я бродил в этом саду, и говорил с каким-то человеком, только лица его не видел, он был спиной ко мне… Так это был ты? — он в шоке посмотрел на Роше.

— Весьма похоже на то, — Роше кивнул. — У меня все точно так же началось. Лишь потом я смог управлять своими снами.

Рафаэлло смотрел на него — человека из своих снов, который был ему предназначен. В груди медленно расплывалось нечто, похожее на ликование. Больше не один! Не будет больше тоски одиночества, разъедающей по ночам. Словно недостающая часть души встала на место, и теперь, когда Рафаэлло знал, как это — быть цельным, он не понимал, как жил раньше.

Он сделал шаг, еще один — и оказался в объятиях своего Повелителя.

Роше склонился к нему, и Рафаэлло вздрогнул, ощутив нежное прикосновение губ. Все тело рванулось вперед, к нему — и Рафаэлло обнял его за шею, прижался всем телом, разделяя в этом поцелуе свои жизни — прошлую, теперешнюю и все будущие, которые будут им отпущены.

— Я поеду, — выдохнул он, когда поцелуй прервался, — поеду с тобой и сделаю все, чтобы стать достойным тебя.


End file.
